Fairy Dust
'Fairy Dust '''is a magical item featured on ABC's ''Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the third episode of the first season. History |-|Before the Curse= In the Enchanted Forest, dwarves mine for diamonds underground, and with the use of machinery, the diamonds are ground down to make fairy dust, which is collected and used by fairies. A fairy named Nova is given the task by her superior, the Blue Fairy, in gathering some of the dust from the mines. She activates a handle to pour the dust out from a storage container into her pouch, but panics when the handle gets stuck. She is assisted by the dwarf, Dreamy, in pulling the handle back to close the container so the dust stops flowing out. A dejected and heartbroken Belle gives Dreamy advice on pursuing his love interest, Nova, and in return for her help, he gives her a pouch of fairy dust. She goes on an adventure to hunt for an animal, the Yaoguai, but instead of killing it, the creature asks her for help to free him. She sprinkles fairy dust over the Yaoguai, and unknowingly breaks a curse, turning the beast back into a human man, Phillip. Runaway princess turned thief Snow White steals valuable jewels from road by-passers and sells them to trolls for money. She is forced to help Prince Charming retrieve the jewelry she stole from him and sold after he threatens to turn her over to the Queen, who will grant a large monetary award for whomever brings Snow White to her. On the way to the Troll Bridge, Snow White absent-mindedly twirls the necklace she wears. Prince Charming snatches it away, and asks what it is. She says it's fairy dust, but not the good kind. This type will turn an adversary into something harmless, and she is saving it to use on the Queen. But, Snow White finds herself using the dust on the trolls at the bridge when they grab hold of Prince Charming. She saves his life by flinging the dust onto the trolls, who turn into mere insects. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, along with her other allies, Granny and Red Riding Hood, team up together with the fairies to fight their way into King George's castle to rescue Prince Charming. The Blue Fairy and her fellow fairies launch an aerial attack on the castle and use fairy dust to incapacitate the guards enabling Snow White and the dwarves to breach inside the castle walls. The guards collapse from the effect of being touched by fairy dust. Snow White and Prince Charming battle it out with King George and the Evil Queen to win back the kingdom. The Evil Queen is caught and sentenced to death. During the execution, Snow White stops her death from happening and later visits Regina in her cell. She tests to see if Regina will attempt to harm her, which she does. The Blue Fairy stops Regina from choking Snow White to death by throwing fairy dust to freeze and temporary leave her powerless. |-|After the Curse= In Storybrooke, Emma Swan and Mary Margaret are sucked into a portal created by Jefferson's hat after attempting to get rid of a dangerous creature, and all three are transported to the Enchanted Forest. David wants to use fairy dust on the tree trunk that brought baby Emma to Storybrooke to find them, but Mother Superior says there is none left. Later, the counterparts of the Seven Dwarves, except Mr. Clark, go mining for the diamonds needed to make fairy dust. After multiple days of digging, Leroy opens a hole to a cave in the mine and discovers diamonds that can be ground to potentially make fairy dust. Their hopes of finding a way to open another portal on the hat to the Enchanted Forest are dashed after Albert Spencer, still harboring a grudge against David, spitefully burns the hat. After Mr. Gold and Regina realize Cora is trying to bridge a way into Storybrooke, they go to the mines in order to get the unused fairy dust. Regina asks how much they are taking, and Mr. Gold retorts that they are going to use all of it. With a former Fairy Godmother's wand combined with the fairy dust, Mr. Gold creates a deadly portal at the wishing well, so whoever crosses over into it will die. The deadly magic is undone by Regina at Henry's insistence, and Mary Margaret and Emma are able to come back. Mary Margaret, David, and Emma believe Regina to be guilty in the murder of Archie Hopper, so they devise a way to capture her that is similar to the way the Evil Queen had been captured in the Enchanted Forest. They intend to freeze her with fairy dust, but when Mother Superior throws the dust, instead of freezing, Regina catches the dust and tosses it aside. After has been taking to Neverland, Henry Mills ends up running from the Lost Boys. He is pulled into a hiding spot by an ex-Lost Boy, and together they move to a safer location. Along the way, the boy and Henry exchange stories. The boy was taken by Pan's Shadow to the island, but upon realizing Neverland for what it really was, he stole pixie dust from Pan, only to discover it does not work. With the Lost Boys still on their tail, the boy reveals there is one place on the island where they can't be tracked—the Echo Caves, to which they make their way towards. Although they manages to run to the cave, the Lost Boys cut off their only path, so they change directions and end up trapped at a cliff edge. The boy suggests giving up the pixie dust so the Lost Boys might let them live, but Henry thinks there is a way out. He takes the pixie dust and prepares himself and the boy to jump. After leaping off the cliff, he uncaps the vial to let the pixie dust out, which helps the both of them to magically fly off into the sky. However, upon landing, it is reviewed that the boy is Peter Pan himself. He brings forth his Lost Boys to surround and capture Henry. Appearances es:Polvo de hada pt:Pó de Fada it:Polvere di Fata